This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Drs. Cole and Patrick are establishing their own research laboratories at DWU, encorporating various aspects of their research areas into their courses, and offering research mentoring to the undergraduate students. Interest in summer research opportunities has increased among DWU students and for the first time during summer 2010, students will be conducting research on site at DWU!